After Twilight
by hkggirl
Summary: This is my take on what happens after Twilight. It details Edward and Bella's relationship.
1. Chapter 1: The Snowball Fight

I jumped out of my quickly, grabbing onto my hood as I nearly fell face first into the snow. I hated snow and I don't think I would have enjoyed having it all in my clothes. The cold wet chrystals sliding down my back and my legs, I shivered at the thought. I walked slowly toward Edward's house, making sure not to fall. If I were to get cut, things would not go well. As I reached the steps the door flew open. Edward smiled at me as I nearly tripped on the stairs. He wrapped his arms around me and I breathed in his scent, which like everything else about him, was amazing.

"Watch out," he said laughing and pushing me aside. I snowball collided with his chest and his eyes flashed.

"Emmet, I told you not to hit Bella."

"Come on Edward. Snow's great. We've got to get her hooked on it somehow."

"And you suppose that hitting her square on the head with ice is going to do that."

"Yeah," he said as he threw another snowball towards Edward.

"I'm going inside. Where's Alice," I asked moving behind Edward so that I couldn't be hit. I didn't want to be involved with snow in any way.

"She's upstairs."

"Thanks," I smiled. I turned to open the door but Edward's hand stopped me.

"Rosalie is with her. She won't do anything, but…."

"It's fine, I'll just talk to Esme."

Over the last year my relationship with Rosalie still hadn't brightened up. The only acknowledgements I got from her were in the stony glares she always sent my way. It chilled me to know that we might never be on good terms. Unlike Rosalie, the rest of the Cullens took to me quickly. They treated me like a member of the family, though I wasn't, and might never be. My eyes brimmed with tears. I wiped them away quickly, hoping Edward hadn't seen.

"What's wrong," he asked softly.

_Dang, why did he have to notice everything_.

"Nothing," I replied smiling for his benefit, "where is Esme?"

"Upstairs, in Carlisle's office."

"The office," I asked curiously.

" She goes there to read from time to time, she says that it soothes her," Emmet answered for me, he still stood at the foot of the stairs, a pack of snow ready to be molded waiting in his hand.

"Thanks," I repeated.

I slid off my boots at the door and trudged slowly up the stairs. The large cross from Carlisle's earlier days hung at the end of the hall. I reached up slowly to touch it.

"Hello Bella,".

I turned around, startled.

"Hi Jasper."

"You weren't in the mood for a snowball fight," he asked smiling.

"Not me," I grimaced.

"I suspected just as much," he laughed.

"Alice is in our bedroom if you're looking for her."

"Of course."

I watched as Jasper walked down the hall and the stairs quietly.

I decided to take a chance. I wasn't about the let Rosalie spoil my fun.

"Come in," Alice said pleasantly just as I was about to knock.

She sat across from Rosalie on her bed, magazines were stacked neatly here and there. All fashion magazines, of course.

Alice loved to shop.

Rosalie looked up at me vehemently. I shivered.

"Rosalie," Alice warned.

"What's up."

"Rosalie and Emmet are getting married again, we're looking for her a dress."

"Wow," I said.

On the page was a long silk white dress, complete with lace trimming and a low neckline. The woman wearing it had paired it with long white gloves and dazzling diamonds. Something that Rosalie would wear. It was extravagant. I knew that Rosalie would look great in it should she choose it.

"That one is nice."

"You think," asked Alice, "I like it to."

"No," Rosalie said simply, turning the page.

Alice glared at her, noticing the smile that played across her lips.

She didn't want the dress because I liked it. I was once again reminded of how much she hated me. The reminder didn't settle to well, with me or with Alice.

"Come on Bella, we can watch the boys. It'll be fun."

"I won't get hit," I asked, smiling weakly.

"No, Edward wouldn't allow it."

"He wouldn't," I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2: Weddings

_Hey everyone! As you know, this chapter has already been released, but I've edited it. The third chapter has been edited the most. It will definitely be out soon. THANKS FOR READING!_

The snowball fight, unlike I'd thought, turned out to be a thrill to watch. Though I couldn't see the snowballs it gave me a chance to watch Edward in action. The way his arms moved has he threw. I figured out that he liked to surprise. He'd aim for a completely different spot than from where his ball hit. Some might think this was a show of poor aim, but I knew Edward enough to know that it was no mistake. And just as Alice said, I didn't get hit once. I was all too happy sitting dry on the porch.

I looked up from my perch on the top of stairs to Alice. She stood still, watching the game and keeping score.

"Who's winning," I asked.

"Edward," she smiled.

"Of course."

She nodded her head, still smiling. From all that I'd heard, Edward never lost anything. So much different than me. I couldn't get through a game of Life with enough money to support my five children and my husband.

It was as if Edward completed me. Everything I was horrible at he was extraordinary at. The only thing I was best at was cooking, falling, tripping, finding trouble, and of course….blushing. I didn't exactly think that blushing was great. My face grew red as a beet at times that I wished it wouldn't. I couldn't get through one day without that humiliating tendency. I saw it as horrific and Edward saw it as endearing. Edward didn't have the proper senses for cooking: taste and smell. Of course he could do both things very well, but only when blood was concerned. That should frighten me, but I found that it didn't. I just seemed normal having been around the Cullens.

"By how many," I asked.

"Six," she replied.

"Who's going to win?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't watch," she said laughing.

She was wrong. If it had anything to do with Edward, I was there.

"Like I don't already know," I muttered quietly.

She looked down at me again, her grin much wider.

I turned when I felt someone plop down beside me. It was Edward.

"How's the show," he asked excitedly.

"Boring," I replied sarcastically.

"I bet so," he laughed.

"Come on Bella, you don't want to join?"

It was Emmett of course, followed closely by Jasper.

"I'm sure."

"Come on Bella," Jasper now took to begging to, "we won't hit you hard."

"They wouldn't Bella. I wouldn't let them."

I looked at Edward, my eyes pleading.

"Not a chance," he grinned. He wasn't about to help me out of this one. I was going to have to join the fight, I was horrified. More because I would get drenched then because I was playing with vampires, like I should be.

"Come inside everyone."

Carlisle stood at the door, no doubt having heard everything. I felt overjoyed by his presence, he was my savior.

"Come on Carlisle," Edward said turning to me, his smile huge, "Bella was just deciding to join."

"I doubt that very much," Esme said, coming from inside the house.

"Alright, we'll call it quits," said Emmett, shrugging his shoulders.

He was trying to make me feel bad, and I knew it.

"Emmett," I joked.

"Yes," he looked up at me.

"Maybe next time."

"You don't mean that," Jasper said, coming from behind me.

"I probably don't, but it's nice to say anyway."

"Yes, very kind of you Bella," he laughed.

"I know."

"What's inside that isn't out here," Emmett asked.

"A good deal of things," replied Esme, "come now."

Carlisle and Esme led us up the stairs and into Carlisle's office. We stood before his desk, waiting eagerly for what was coming next. I was anyway. The others were well at ease, like always. And once again, I felt out of place. As if I didn't belong here. And in many ways, more then I could count, I didn't. Edward grabbed my hand in his, and I remarked at how good it felt to know that he loved me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye to find him staring at me intently. I smiled up at him shyly and he smiled back. I slowly placed my head on his shoulder, so I wouldn't surprise him. He grew tense, but then relaxed. I was used to this, it happened every time I touched him.

His thirst for my blood was strong and it would always be. I was never safe around him, but regardless of that fact, I felt I was. He was my protector, my lover, my everything. My life grew exciting when I met him but also much more dangerous than I was used to. It just so happened that I welcomed the change warmly, being happy to be with Edward. Carlisle's voice brought me back to the present.

"Bella, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course," I answered, confused.

Why would he need to speak with me alone? Couldn't he discuss anything up front of his family? Unless…. my heart beat grew frantic. What if it had to do with my humanity? I would happily give that up. Edward looked at me questioningly as he followed his family out of the office, no doubt wondering what had caused the change. He could hear everything, and I wish he couldn't. I stood across from Carlisle and Esme, and they smiled up at me warmly. I smiled back cautiously, still curious.

"Take a seat Bella," said Esme kindly.

I did as I was told, never taking my eyes off of them.

"As I'm certain you know, Emmett and Rosalie have decided to wed," said Carlisle.

My good mood drained quickly. This had nothing to do with what I thought it had.

"Yes," I gulped.

"Emmett would like you attend very much and so would we…."

"But," I said quietly.

His eyes changed, taking on a look that displayed anger and sadness.

"We weren't sure if you would feel comfortable."

"Because of Rosalie," I assumed.

Esme nodded grimly, all traces of happiness gone.

"Her attitude hasn't changed where you're concerned. Emmett is trying to sway her, to get her to good terms with you."

"We all have," Esme added.

"We have seen improvement, as have you I hope."

I raised my eyebrow.

"I suppose," I said.

"What we are trying to ask is for you to attend the wedding. We would be overjoyed to have you there."

"Of course I will," I said.

"Now is the time to discuss the guests," said Esme.

"The guest," I prompted.

"Yes, an interesting quarry no doubt," he said.

"Other…vampires."

"Yes. You will find, should you attend, that their diets are the same as ours. They do not hunt your kind."

I nodded.

"They are all of a good nature," said Esme, "they will find it interesting to meet you."

"They won't feel awkward," I asked, "they won't act like James?"

It grew silent, and I regretted asking.

"No, they will not," Carlisle replied, "if that were the case Alice would see it beforehand."

"Yes," I agreed.

"Will you come," asked Esme, somewhat hopefully.

"I would be happy to," I replied.

"Good, this is all settled, and very easily I might add," said Carlisle.

"Now, let's go downstairs with he others."

"Alright," I said.

I looked at them pleasantly, but inside I was frightened. After my experience with James, the idea of meeting other vampires left me cold. I was frightened. Edward would be with me, of course, and with him I would be safe. But still, the idea taunted me.

"She'll be safe," said Alice as we mounted the stairs.

I felt relieved to hear that, Alice was always right. And of course, I would not be harmed. That realization made me feel much better.

"So you're coming to my wedding," asked Emmett brightly.

"Mmm hmm," I nodded weakly.

"But you're afraid," asked Edward.

"Shouldn't I be?"

He smiled at me, making me feel much better.

"The first sign of fear I've seen," he said shaking his head.

I grimaced.

"Don't worry," he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck gently, as if his family wasn't standing in this very room. They didn't seem to feel uncomfortable, they just looked away from us and at each other.

"As long as you're with me, I won't," I whispered.

"You don't know how good it feels to know that."

"Actually," I paused, "I think I do."

And I found that despite everything, I did.

"Come on," he said, his eyes bright, "let's go for a ride."

"No," I groaned.

I could never get over Edward's driving. I knew that with him driving we would never wreck, but I always felt queasy when I rode with him. The fast turns didn't do to much for my stomach when I sat in the passenger seat. Well, they did a lot to my stomach, but nothing good.

"Scared you'll get hurt," he asked.

"No. Scared that I'll puke," I moaned, pulling back from him and sitting on the platform that held the piano.

"Don't be a wimp. If you can take my running, which I know you can, you can take my driving. Actually you do everyday."

"I know."

"I think Charlie likes that I get you home early," he laughed.

"He wouldn't if he knew about everything else."

He knew what I meant. If Charlie knew about the late night visits I received from Edward it would give him a heart attack.

"I suppose he wouldn't," he said grimly.

"Fine, I'll ride."

"Great," he said euphorically.

"How long will you be gone," asked Jasper.

I jerked around, forgetting that the rest of Edward's family were also in the room.

"They won't be gone long," Alice answered for us.

"No, we won't," Edward agreed.

"Besides, I won't last for more than an hour."

"I'll make sure that you do," Edward laughed.

"I hope not," I said shaking my head.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ride

_ATTENTION I have made a lot of edits to this chapter and it is much different than it was before. Enjoy!_

_You all know that none of the characters are mine, they're all Stephenie's. I don't think I could make up such great characters. Really, Stephenie is remarkable in writing. _

Edward opened the door of the Volvo for me, and waited for me to get in. I hesitated, I didn't want to ride but I knew that I couldn't get out of it. I'd tried before.

I sighed in defeat, sitting down on the cool leather seat. Edward chuckled as he closed the door and walked to the other side. He looked at me as he got in. I looked back at him, looking into his eyes which were a golden color today, the result of a good hunt.

"You're in a good mood today," I stated.

He shook his head lightly, smiling. He knew I could tell his mood from his eyes.

"I am," he said, "and you are in a good mood today as well."

"How can you tell," I challenged.

"You're smiling," he said flashing his teeth, "and you're with me."

"Mmm hmm, you assume your presence is the cause?"

"I don't assume, I know."

I laughed quietly, and his eyes grew serious. He reached up to hold my face with his hands, warning me of what was to come. I balled up my hands and placed them behind my back, trying to avoid the chance of a bad reaction.

He drew closer and placed his hard lips on mine. I held my lips together firmly, knowing that whenever they opened he would pull back. I didn't ever want him to pull back. I felt content, blissful, jolly even. He pulled away from me, and I gasped for air.

He laughed loudly, letting go of my face.

"Once again I'm reminded that I'm the better kisser."

"Ha ha, really funny," I grimaced.

He grinned at me hugely, knowing that he was right.

"But you're better at blushing," he said quietly, taking in the red coloring of my cheeks.

With his hand, he gently brushed the side of my face.

My heart leaped from my chest, he noticed this and smiled.

"Bella," he asked.

"Yes," I breathed.

His face grew confused, as if he were fighting for the right words.

"What did you think Carlisle wanted to talk to you about?"

Why did he have to ask _that_ question?

"No," I replied.

"Tell me," he demanded quietly.

"You won't like it."

Realization dawned on his perfect face, and then sadness.

"Still thinking about that are we?"

"Always," I admitted.

"Bella, I've told you. I'm not going to le-."

"You're not going to leave me in the dark," I said angrily, "what you don't understand is that I _want_ to be in the dark, as long as you're there."

"I do understand Bella, but you don't. To take away your mortality would be to take away all the things that are, well …you."

"How do you get that," I asked.

"You wouldn't be able to blush," he said, rubbing my cheek once more, "you wouldn't be able to go out in the sun. You _love_ the sun Bella. I know that, you've even said it in your sleep."

"My love for you is so much greater than that," I whispered.

"I know, but still," he said looking away.

"You've got to have and excuse better than that," I said harshly.

"It's not an excuse," he said, taken aback, "if I didn't have a good reason I would change you Bella. You know that. I don't want to go on without you Bella, I couldn't take it. But I know that I'll have to go someday."

"Don't talk that way," I said.

He looked at my hurt expression and his eyes grew large.

"I'm sorry Bella," he apologized.

"Don't be," I said, looking away.

He knew I wasn't going to give up. That I wasn't going to give up until I was like him. We'd had the argument over and over, more times than I would have liked. If he would just give in everything would be fine. I was too stubborn to let it go and so was he. Arguments about my humanity were the only kind of arguments we had. Any other time we got along famously. At school we were never apart. I'd taken to sitting with Edward and his family at lunch. I'd even gone so far as to get used to all the curious eyes that were transfixed on me every day. Jess had gotten used to the change. We still talked during class and I'd even compensated lunch time with spending time doing homework with her on Wednesdays.

As long as we still spoke, she was fine. Lauren, of course, still held a bad opinion on me. She glared at me during lunch and whenever Tyler chose to speak with me, which wasn't much since his talk with Edward on the night of the prom. I was happy that he backed off and so was Edward. I no longer had to worry about Mike; he was too tied up with Jessica to be tied up with me. He was still jealous of Edward, that much I knew. Hate wasn't even a strong enough word for his feelings for Edward. I was still mad that he could be so petty at times.

Edward brought me back to reality quickly.

"Are you excited," he asked.

I looked at him, annoyed.

"About what," I asked.

"Emmett's wedding; he really wants you to come."

"Rosalie doesn't," I murmured.

"I've told you so many times Bella, don't worry about Rosalie. She'll come around."

"You have said that. So have Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. I want to believe it Edward, really, I do. But i-."

"But," he said coolly.

"I haven't seen a change. I love you Edward," I whispered, holding his face with my hands, "I _love_ you."

He grew relaxed and his eyes softened.

"I love you Bella, you know that."

"I do," I agreed, "that's why I'll always stay. No matter how much Rosalie hat-."

"Bella," he interrupted.

"No matter how much Rosalie hates me," I continued, "I'll stay."

"She doesn't hate you, she just needs time. Well all love you Bella."

"I know," I smiled, "and I love all of you."

"Me to," he joked.

He'd never gotten over that line. While in the hospital and during my accident I said many a thing that I wish I could take back.

I removed my hands from his face and placed them on my lap.

"Are you ready," I asked weakly.

"You bet," he chuckled.

I put on my seatbelt and grabbed the edge of my seat tightly with one hand, Edward had the other.

"Where are we going today," I asked.

"Hmmm," he thought aloud, "how about the abandoned mill down the road?"

"You know I hate that place," I whined.

The mill was one of the trickiest places to get to, you had to drive down so many curvy, rocky roads that it wasn't even funny. However the parking lot was the worst, but Edward loved it. He loved to hear his tires, and me, squeal.

"What," he asked laughing, "I was under the impression that you loved it."

I shook my head, and looked straight ahead as he pulled away from the house. In less than five minutes we would be in the parking lot of the mill and my head would be spinning. I took several deep breaths, preparing. Edward watched me, amusement playing in his eyes. He was used to this cycle. Whenever I rode with him I prepped by bowing my head and breathing deep breaths. He said it drove him crazy, and that it made my scent come out stronger. His eyes would grow darker every time, not even three months ago I had asked him why, as we were lying in my bed and he held me tightly.

"Edward," I'd hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I'm curious about something."

"That's nothing new," he had joked.

Ignoring him, I had continued.

"Whenever I'm with you in your car y-."

"What," he'd interrupted.

"Just listen. Whenever I'm with you in your car your eyes are darker, just like they are when you're…. thirsty. Why is that?"

He tightened his grip on me and continued, "You breathe much more while in my car Bella, and your smell becomes so much more pronounced."

"Ohh, do I need to breathe less then," I'd asked confused.

"No," he laughed, "it's fine really."

Now as I sat in his car I thought about how much he'd shared with me over the last year. Secrets about his family, his likes, dislikes, and his wants. It felt good to know that I was trusted, and I think that's why he told me so much. So he could prove to me that he loved me more often. Not that I didn't already know. Everyone knew he loved me, even Jessica and Mike. And Charlie. Charlie could tell from the beginning. Unlike my mother, Charlie didn't find it all that difficult to understand. He didn't feel that being young was an issue, and I'd earned more respect for him because of that. Because he didn't think to interfere. Besides, he liked Edward very much, and the rest of the Cullens as well. He held a high level of respect for Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Carlisle, because he was a great surgeon and friend; Esme, because she raised Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, or so he thought anyway; and Alice because she'd helped me through a lot while I was healing from my accident.

Mom was different entirely. She hadn't gotten used to the fact that I was in love, I don't think she wanted me to end up the way she did for so long. Forks was like Hell in her opinion, and like any mother, she didn't want for me to live in Hell. It was almost laughable. During my first few weeks in Forks I felt the very same, but now I felt like Forks was heaven. The rain was the only part I didn't like, and rain was a huge thing in Forks. It rained almost every day, a fact that I hated. And when the sun was out I was both overjoyed and depressed. Overjoyed, because I felt I never got to see the sun; and depressed because I knew Edward wouldn't be able to go to school.

I left my train of thought to look at Edward. Who was grinning like a fool, happy to share his love with me. The love of fast driving and the possibility of driving _way_ over the speed limit.

"Almost there," he said.

"I know."

We wounded through the rest of the roads and finally into to parking lot.

"It's time," he said.

He pressed the gas pedal with his foot and revved the engine, then we were off. Spinning all over the place. My eyes grew wide, though I knew we wouldn't, I was scared that Edward was going to it one of the electric poles. I tried to shut my eyes but I found that I couldn't.

_Great._

Edward whooped as we flew over a speed bump, and despite everything, I laughed. I loved seeing him like this. I looked at the speedometer and was not surprised in the least to see it edging over 100mph. It was a slow speed compared to how fast he usually drove. His average speed was about 120mph, which was horrifying. But I'd gotten used to it when I wasn't going around corners like I was now. If he wasn't such a good driver we would have already flipped. I wouldn't have survived, he would, however.

He pressed down on the gas pedal even harder and my stomach started to ache.

_Oh no_.

I looked down at my hand, which was held in his firmly. I unlatched my other hand from its grip on the seat and placed it over my eyes. If I couldn't see how fast we were going or what we were doing, I'd be fine. I heard Edward chuckle quietly but ignored him. He wasn't the one who was going to throw up. Lucky him, his stomach never heart. Nothing ever hurt with him. Well that wasn't entirely true. I could hurt him, with my assumptions and reactions. And the thought of being without me hurt him more than anything else. I didn't like for him to feel pain seeing as I was the cause. It wasn't natural for him to hurt.

My body lurched to the left and then to the right, and I could still tell that we were spinning. I tried to avoid thinking about it, but at this point it was the hardest thing to do.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes," he said concerned.

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"Debussy," he asked.

He knew that listening to Debussy always calmed me down, that it took my mind off of other things.

"Please," I replied.

He let go of my hand for the briefest second to turn the music on and up, and then grabbed hold of it again.

"Thanks," I said relieved.

"No problem. Do you want to go back?"

"Nope," I replied, "I'm better now. Just keep driving."

"Alright," he laughed.

The music and the driving mixed together wasn't the greatest combination but it worked better than just the driving alone.

The classical music that filled the car was soothing, so was Edward's hand in mine. I felt at ease, and the ride became more enjoyable. I decided to take my hand away from my eyes. It was time for me to start facing up to things. I watched as Edward turned the steering wheel around and around and I watched as the road became streaked with tire marks. It was remarkable how much those tires could take, and the road for that matter. I became dizzy again, just watching the road hurt my eyes. So I looked at Edward instead. The way his lips formed the crooked smile that I loved so much made me smile. He caught me looking at him and instead of turning his attention back to the road he slowed down and stopped his car. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to Edward."

It was nice to be reminded of his love both by words and actions. I was never worried that his feelings had changed. He would love me forever and vice versa. I leaned over and placed my head on his shoulder gently; he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around my waist. We sat like this for what seemed like a long time. Just basking in each other's presence. It felt wonderful.

"Bella?"

"Yes," I replied.

"You're never afraid of me are you," I could hear the worry in his voice, and it caught me by surprise.

"No, I'm not," I answered truthfully.

I could tell he was relieved.

"Good," he murmured, "I don't want you to be."

I looked at the clock, surprised to find that it was already 3pm. I'd arrived at Edward's house at 11am. Which meant that we'd been out here for almost 2 hours.

"Wow," I said.

"What?"

"We've been here for a while."

"Do you want to go," he asked sounding hurt.

"Of course not," I answered quickly.

He laughed quietly, and kissed my forehead once again. His cold lips felt surprisingly warm.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think that I'd be different if I were…… like you?"

He stiffened, no doubt surprised.

"No," he answered after a while, "not much really. You'd be the same where personality was concerned."

"I would be much prettier," I said.

"That's not possible," he laughed, "you're already more beautiful than any other woman."

"No," I disagreed.

"Yes," he said, "you are. And like I've said before, you don't see yourself clearly."

I dropped the conversation. There wasn't really much more to say. Edward was convinced that I was beautiful the way I was. I could ask him if he'd be revolted seeing me drink blood, but I didn't want to upset him. I know that I probably already had. I didn't want to upset him anymore.

"What, no more questions," he prompted.

"No. No more questions."

"That's a change," he joked.

I was glad that the atmosphere was warming up again since my questions.

"I'm going to take you to lunch," he said letting go of my waist after kissing my forehead again.

"I'm not hungry," I said quietly.

"You're never hungry when I ask," he chuckled, "but regardless, I'm taking you to eat."

"Really, you don't have to," I protested.

"I do," he replied simply.

"Where are we going," I sighed.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not sure," he said thoughtfully, "do you want to go to Port Angeles?"

I was shocked. Why would he drive all the way there when I could just eat somewhere here?

"Can't I just eat somewhere here," I asked confused.

"Forks dining isn't good enough," he joked, "you deserve much better."

"No," I murmured.

"Besides, it will be a nice change to get out of Forks. It won't take us long to get there."

"I can't imagine it would with your driving."

He ignored me and sped out of the parking lot. Another thought came to mind. What if we were to encounter the red haired man from before? Or the other men for that matter. Edward wouldn't be able to control his rage if we ran into them.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea," I said nervously.

"Why not," he asked.

"Well," I said uneasily, "bad things have happened there before. There are…. bad people."

He realized what I meant and glared out of the window. I knew he wasn't angry at me but at the thought of the men who'd almost hurt me. I shivered.

"We don't have to worry about them," he said coolly.

I wondered what he meant.

"You're not angry with me are you?"

"No, Bella, why would I be. Don't be silly," he replied, forcing a smile.

"It was just a thought," I whispered.

"We'll go, and we won't worry about them."

I was still worried. I didn't want to see those men and I knew that Edward didn't either. He would risk exposing himself to all of the people in Port Angeles.

"It will be fine," he said, reassuring himself more than me.

"Alright," I murmured, still worried.

He noticed.

"Bella, really, it'll be fine. We'll go to a restaurant and get you something to eat. It won't take long."

I nodded my head.

"Alright," I repeated.

We flew past the trees in the Volvo silently, listening to Debussy.

"Aren't you wondering what you said in your sleep last night," he chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked.

"Dang," I sighed, "what did I say?"

"Do you really want to know," he joked.

"Was it that bad?"

"More hilarious than bad," he said smiling.

"Tell me," I said, sighing again.

"You said that I was best at everything bu…."

"That's true," I stated.

"Just listen," he laughed.

I looked at him, my face grim.

"I'm listening."

He smiled warmly before he continued.

"You said that I was best at everything but you were the best at cooking and you always would be."

"That's true," I repeated, smiling.

"You never know, I might be a natural," he grinned.

"I hope not," I grimaced, "then I won't be able to do anything better.

He threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"Bella," he said, his tone serious, "if I were human I wouldn't be perfect. There would be nothing extraordinary about me, nothing at all. It's just an illusion, all of it," he joked darkly, "If I could trade my immortality for mortality I would."

I turned away from him slowly, once again looking out the window.

"You feel that strongly," I whispered.

He gingerly grabbed my hand and pressed it to his face, I turned to look at him knowing that his eyes would be smoldering. My heart thumped wildly in my chest, and I could tell that he'd heard it by the way he smiled at me.

"I want to be normal Bella. If I were human we could be together, with no difficulties whatsoever."

I nodded, my throat was too dry for me to be able to say anything.

"Now," he sighed, "where do you want to eat?"

He removed my hand from his face and locked it with his on the seat.

"I'm not sure," I said thoughtfully,"I'm not very hungry Edward."

"We've been through this," he groaned, "I'm going to get you something to eat."

I nodded slowly.

"Have you decided," he asked after a moment.

"Not a chance," I laughed.

"You'll need to be quicker," he said.

"I know," I sighed.

"How about the diner?"

I knew which one he was talking about, but only because I'd been there before with Charlie. I vaguely remembered sitting across from him in one of the many booths, studying my menu.

"Yes," I agreed.

He sped up and within the next ten minutes we reached the diner.

The florescent lights of the sign were very bright, almost blinding me, but not so much that I couldn't read the sign. "Bubba's Shack, home of the best burgers" one sign said.

Edward mumbled something under his breath and I turned to look at him, he looked up at the sign grinning.

"What is it," I asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "The sign is a bit flashy for my taste," he joked.

"Mine to," I laughed.

"But we're not her for the lights," he stated.

"No," I agreed.

I shielded my eyes as we walked through the door of the diner, sure that if I didn't my eyesight would suffer maximum damage. Edward grinned and opened the door politely for me, I stepped through casually and looked around the diner. My memory of the place was much different then what I saw now. Rows of red pleather booths lined the walls to the left of the door and on the right there was an arcade, complete with virtual shooting games and a photo booth. I turned my gaze to the front where a rather large women sat, looking bored while she assessed us, behind a large cash register.

Her reaction to Edward was much different than that of the hostess at La Bella Italia. She took in his appearance with no sign of interest, and I was shocked by it. But I was also very happy. Her messy red hair was aranged into a bun at the nape of her neck. Behind her eary was a pick flashy feather pen, complete with sparkling jewels around its tip. It looked exactly like a pen I had when I was four, but she didn't seem to care about its childlike grace as she pulled it out to write down something on her notepad.

"Can I help you," she asked, in a way that suggested we were wasting her time.

"I'd like a menu," said Edward cooly.

Apparently he'd noticed the rude tone in her voice as well. She reached under the cash register and after fumbling around for a bit extracted two folded paper menus. Edward took them, and without another word strode over to the booth farthest away from the woman.

"Thank you," I said politely before sitting in the seat adjacent to Edward's in the booth.

"What's the matter," I asked, shocked, after taking in his angry expression.

With great effort, he smiled at me and forced himself to use a friendlier tone.

"It's nothing," he replied.

I nodded my head. I would have to ask him later, maybe after we left the diner.

He seemed to realize this and his frown grew more pronounced.

I picked up one of the menus and turned my attention away from Edward, as much as I could any way. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked the menu over. An elderly man with a large grey moustache made his way slowly to our table.

"I'm Bob," he said warmly, "and I'll be your server tonight. First off I'd like to thank you for coming tonight. And secondly, what will you have to drink?"

"A coke," I smiled.

"Alright, and what will you have young man," he asked Edward.

"Nothing for me," he replied.

"I'll be right back with your beverage, miss."

I looked up at Edward, and found that his eyes were no longer angry.

"Are you better now," I murmered.

"Yes," he replied softly.

I leaned backwards against the booth and shut my eyes.

"Are you tired," he asked.

I nodded my head silently.

"You slept fine last night though, did you not?"

"I did," I agreed, "I just don't feel very well."

"I'll take you home after you eat."

"No, it's fine, I'll go with you back to your house. What time is it?"

"Half past four," he replied.

"I could have sworn it was later," I said, surprised.

He chuckled.

"You don't have a very good sense of time."

"I do," I grinned, "most of the time."

"Most of the time, but not all of the time."

Before I could retort the elderly waiter returned with my drink, placing it carefully on the table. I could see his hand shaking and wondered at the cause.

"Are you ready to order," he asked.

"Ummm," I said, trying to remember what I'd selected, "just a small order of fries please."

Both the he and Edward raised their eyebrows, and I fought back the urge to laugh.

"You should get something else," Edward said under his breath.

I sighed and looked at the menu once more.

"And a cheesburger without onions," I finished.

"Will that be all," he asked, looking at Edward.

"Yes," Edward replied, and I couldn't help but notice how sad his eyes looked.

"Your food will be out shortly," he smiled, walking away from the table.

"I really didn't want anything else," I said, sighing again.

"Humor me," he said.

I was used to this line more than any other, I always knew when he would say it.

"Already done," I said quietly.

He smirked at me, his eyes amused.

"Edward?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Why did you look at him that way," I asked, referring to the sad look he gave the waitor.

His smile turned downward, and he sighed once more.

"His life hasn't been the best," he paused, "I read pain in his mind. He's lost his wife, his children and yet he is still alive, can you even imagine how he must feel?"

"No," I replied, feeling nothing but remorse.

"He won't have to worry much longer," Edward said saddly.

I understood what he meant, and I felt all the worse for it.

"Time passes quickly," I stated.

"It does," Edward agreed, sounding sadder still.

I looked up at him, only to find him gazing out the window with a wistful expression.

"The weather will be nice tomorrow," he said silently, turning towards me with a smile, "do you want to go to the meadow?"

I was surprised by the invitation, it had been almost a year since my last visit to the meadow. Not that I hadn't wanted to go, it was just that I had so much to do now, what with Edward and Charlie and my school work. Edward hadn't been back either, he'd mentioned how he missed it on several occasions and I pressed him to go. I wanted him to be happy, even if it meant that I wouldn't be able to see him for a day. I was actually quite used to it. He'd sometimes go away for more than three days, leaving me to face time in Forks alone. I hated him being away and he hated it as well, being away from me anyway.

When he left, it was always to hunt. If I thought about it that way then I wasn't so sad to have him go, because it meant that I would safer around him. I didn't enjoy those absences though, no matter how I looked it, I hated having him gone. I didn't feel safe when he wasn't near, I felt defenseless, weak. But if Edward was gone the others would sometimes stay and I could speak with them if I wished,that was comforting for me. I enjoyed speaking with all of them. And I knew, that if need be, they could protect me just as well.

"I'll go," I smiled, "I haven't been for a long time, it'll be nice to see it again."

He nodded in agreement.

"You know I've missed it," he said.

"Hmmm," I nodded, "You should have gone sometime. I told you to."

"I know, but Bella," he grinned, "how could I leave you? And how could I go without you?"

My heart reacted, as usual, by speeding up.

"You could," I said under my breath.

"No," he grimaced, "I couldn't and I'd rather not."

I laughed, and his face softened. Though I didn't really understand why his words came as humorous to me,I was much too different these days.

After that the waitor returned with my food. I picked my hamburger up andtook a small bite, it was very good. I wasn't hungry enough to eat the whole thing, but I would have to eat enough of it to appease Edward. I finished half of the burger slowly, ignoring the impatient look on Edward's face. And then I began nibbling on one of my fries.

"You're full aren't you," Edward asked.

I nodded, and after swallowing, added, "Did I eat enough?"

"I suppose you did," he chuckled.

I sighed, happy that I wouldn't have to eat anymore.

Edward went up to the front and payed for the food, directing a scornfull look at the red haired woman, before returning to the table.

"Are you ready," he asked quietly.

"You bet," I said, jumping up.

I walked towards the diner doors, placing my hands on the cool glass and pushing. Just as the door opended, I lost my ballance.

I let out a startled cry as my feet slid forward. I braced myself, preparing to land on the hard checkered floor. But Edward was faster, quickly grabbing my waist. He sniggered playfully before letting me go. The color in my cheeks flared, and embarassed,I looked at the floor as Edward opened the door for me. I walked to the car and sat down, quietly shutting the door.

Edward got in, took one look at me, and chuckled.

"Try to be more careful when you walk, honey, I don't want to loose you," Edward teased.

The exact thing my mother said to me at the hospital.

"Ha Ha," I frowned.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't, don't worry," I sighed.

"But it was hilarious," he joked.

"You wouldn't think so after seeing something one million times."

"You do fall a lot."

A real laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it and Edward's grin grew larger.

"Five o-clock," he said, "time to get going."

The drive back to his house took no longer than 10 minutes, and before long I found myself walking beside Edward up the stairs to the door. Upon entering, something large came from the living room and pounced on Edward. When I realized who it was I laughed. Emmett and Edward sat in a heap on the floor, their limbs entwining as they fought. I sighed casually and walked into the living room to sit by Alice on the couch. The news was on and she sat still and quiet, watching just as she had while we were in Phoenix.

"Hi Alice," I said, smiling at her.

"Hello, Bella. How did you do?"

"Pardon?"

"Could you take the ride," she asked patiently.

"Yes," I grinned, "but only a little."

The large screen of the television showed a petite woman with short brown hair, wearing a flannel suit. I didn't pay attention to what she was saying as Edward jumped onto the couch beside me.

"Sorry about that," he laughed.

"Yes," said Emmett, his hair ruffled, "I had a score to settle."

I looked at him, puzzled.

"Edward beat me at the snowball fight," he said pleasantly.

"Ohh," I smiled, "Where are Esme and Carlisle?"

"Esme is upstairs," answered Alice, "and something came up at the hospital that Carlisle had to attend to."

"Ohh," I repeated.

"What took you two so long," a voice asked from behind. I recongnized the voice as Jasper's.

"I had to get Bella something to eat," Edward answered carelessly.

"Are you still up for another snowball fight," asked Jasper.

Edward shrugged nonchalantly, debating.

"Not tonight," he answered.

"When then," Jasper groaned.

"Tomorrow."

Seeming pleased, Jasper sat quitely next to Alice. Edward laced his fingers in with mine and pulled playfully at my arm. Causing my skin to flush. I heard Jasper chuckle, which only made me grow redder. I turned my attention to the television and the chatty brunette. She babbled about the recent increase of gas prices in Forks before changing over to the weatherman. Edward was right, of course, the weather would be nice. I was thankful that tomorrow was Sunday rather than Monday.

I was shaken awake by Edward, and I rubbed at my eyes.

"What time is it," I asked.

"Time to get you home," he answered.

"How long?"

"Six hours."

" It's been that long. Oh no, Charlie," I jumped off of the couch and began walking for the door.

"It's not that late," Edward teased.

"No, not to you and me. But to Charlie..." I said, horrified.

Edward looked grim as he opened the door of the Volvo for me, and I was worried about how I would be received at home.

"I'm sorry Bella," said Edward, "I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"It's fine," I said.

"He won't be very mad. You've never been late before."

"Wouldn't that give him reason _to_ worry,"I prompted.

Realization dawned on his face and he accelerated, causing the speedometer to edge above 80mph.

I staggered out of the car and to the door quickly when we arrived at my house. All of the lights were on and my worry increased. I opened the door and ran into the kitchen. Charlie stood, with his hand on the phone, and a worried expression.

"Bella," he sighed, his face relaxing, "I thought something had happened to you."

"Sorry Cha-...dad, I lost track of time."

"Really," he asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Yes," I replied, "me and Alice were watching television and I fell asleep."

"Alright," he said.

"Goodnight, dad," I said, kissing him on the cheek, before heading up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I turned the water on in the shower and got in slowly, scared that I might slip. I hurried through the bathing process and dried my hear quickly. After putting on my sweatpants and signature holey shirt, I made my way into my bedroom. Edward sat on the bed, smiling. I smiled back and walked over to kiss his forehead. He tensed up at first, but then relaxed. I grinned and moved under the covers. With Edward holding me, I soon fell asleep. But not the peaceful sleep that I was used to, but sleep poisioned by distubing dreams.


End file.
